What Really Matters Was Wirklich Von Bedeutung ist
by Teaam-Emmet
Summary: Edward,ein 24 Jahre alter Alleinerziehender Vater hat nach einigen dramatischen Erlebnissen Probleme sein Leben und das seiner Töchter wieder in Geregelte Bahnen zu bringen.Bella ein 25 Jahre altes Reiches Mädchen bekommt alles was sie möchte.Übersetzung
1. Zoe Jane

Titel : What Really Matters Autorin : Blueking141 bersetzer: Bella-Edward-4-ever Beta: Blubber Rating : P12/P16 Genre : Drama Zusammenfassung: Edward,ein 24 Jahre alter Alleinerziehender Vater hat nach einigen dramatischen Erlebnissen Probleme sein Leben und das seiner T chter wieder in Geregelte Bahnen zu ein 25 Jahre altes Reiches M dchen bekommt alles was sie m chte. Was passiert, wenn sie sich treffen ? Was werden sie voneinander lernen ?

Disclaimer : Die Figuren geh ren Stephanie Meyer. Die Story 'What Really Matters' Blueking141. Das ist nur eine genehmigte bersetzung von Bella-Edward-4-ever aus dem geh rt nichts...

"Cullen! Komm schon, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag zeit, mach endlich den letzten Ziegel fertig wir muessen hier raus!"

Mein Gott muss er immer so schreien?

"Ich bin in einer Sekunde fertig!" schrie ich zurueck. Yeah, wie es scheint, ist alles, was ich bei dieser Arbeit tue, schreien. Nicht weil ich das gerne tue, sondern mehr, weil ich mich an die verdammt laute Umgebung anpassen muss . Ein Mal ist es der Vorschlaghammer, der mich mit diesem Schei durchdrehen laesst, dann ist es mein Boss, Al. Aber ich beschwer mich nicht ueber diesen Job, denn ich habe keine andere Wahl. Auf die eine oder die andere Weise, muss ich meine Maedchen unterstuetzen. Meine wunderschoenen Engel.

Ich ging zurueck an die Arbeit und ihr koennt euch sicher sein, ich mache meinen Job so perfekt wie ich kann . Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, Mist zu bauen. Dies war der einzige Job, den ich bekommen konnte, nachdem ich das College vor Vier Jahren abbrechen musste. Eine Woche, nachdem meine Eltern mich praktisch verleugnet hatten. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte, an die ich versuchte, nicht zu denken.

Ich beendete das Glaetten des Betons auf meinem letzten Ziegel fuer den heutigen Abend und wischte mir den Schwei von meinem schmutzigen Kopf. Es ist ein verdammt hei er Tag in Boston heute, und ich riss mir hier den Arsch auf. Ich legte mein Werkzeug weg und stand dann aus der unbequemen Lage auf den Knien auf. Als ich gerade stand, streckte ich meine Beine und versuchte, die Schmerzen auszublenden. Ihr wuerdet wahrscheinlich glauben, in den Vier Jahren in denen ich in diesen unbequemen Positionen gearbeitet hatte, h tte ich mich daran gewoehnt, aber das stimmte nicht.

Ich wischte mir die Haende an dem Stueck Stoff, das aus meiner Jeans Tasche hing, sauber und griff dann nach meinem Handy, klappte es auf und ueberpruefte die Uhrzeit. 06.19, perfekt. Jetzt konnte ich frueher als sonst nach Hause gehen und ein bisschen dringend noetige Zeit mit meinen Babys verbringen. Oh, und ich musste der Babysitterin weniger bezahlen, weil sie frueher gehen konnte.

Ich ging hinaus, wo Al wartete, nahm diesen dummen, gelben, harten Helm ab und fuhr aus Gewohnheit mit den Haenden durch meine Haare. Verdammt, ich hasste es, dieses dumme Ding zu tragen, und ich verstand nicht, warum ich es die ganze Zeit tragen musste. Ich meine, ich arbeitete mit Ziegeln um Gottes willen, es ist nicht so als ob ein gro er Stein ploetzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen und mich am Kopf treffen wuerde. Na ja, es gehoerte zu dem Job, und ich brauche diesen Job also sollte ich aufhoeren, zu jammern.

Al wartete in seinem Pick-up und sah verdammt angepisst aus. Super.

Ich oeffnete die T r der Beifahrerseite und dann fiel in den Sitz. Sobald ich in sa startete Al den Motor und raste los.

"Du hast heute gut gearbeitet Cullen, obwohl du immer ziemlich lange f r einen Ziegel gebraucht hast . "

"Es tut mir leid Al, ich war nervoes, wissen Sie, wenn man bedenkt, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass ich so etwas selber gemacht habe, war ich doch garnicht so Schlecht! Ich werde mich besser,versprochen"

"Was glaubst du, warum ich dich bef rdert habe? Du bist ein guter Junge, aber du musst schneller werden, wir haben ein zeitliches Limit." sagte er.

"Danke, ich werde mich bemuehen."

Das war das einzigste wirkliche Gespr ch, das wir auf dem Weg zur Wohnung f hrten, die 30 Minunten entfernt lag. Er erzaehlte mir zwar alles ber seine Eroberungen in den lokalen Bars, aber das galt f r mich nicht. Al neigte sich dem Ende der 47 zu, aber er wusste sicher, dass seine Art und Weise mit den Damen umzugehen etwas brachte, fast jeden Abend hatte er ein anderes M dchen. Der dreckige Bastard.

Vor langer Zeit war ich das, der alle M dchen hatte, die er wollte. Aber Dinge ndern sich. Menschen ndern sich.

Ich fing an, mir Sorgen zu machen, als wir auf meine Stra e bogen. Ich musste einfach zu meinen Toechtern. Ich habe sie so sehr vermisst, 12 Stunden waren einfach zu verdammt lang. Ich fuehlte mich immer wie ein schrecklicher Vater, wenn ich morgens zur Arbeit ging, aber ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Sie brauchen vor allem ein Dach ueber dem Kopf und Nahrung f r ihre Muender.

Endlich hielt Al vor meiner Wohnung. Ich nahm alle meine Sachen -Werkzeugg rtel, Telefon, dumm harten Helm-, sagte Al Tschuess und rannte praktisch die Treppe hinauf zu meiner Wohnung. Nach drei Treppen hatte ich es endlich geschafft, sah die Tuer und hoerte schon meine juengste, Avery, kichernd weglaufen.

Ich nahm meinen Schluessel aus der Tasche, oeffnete die T r und ein riesiges Laecheln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als ich einen der Gruende meines Lebens auf mich zurennen und meinen Namen rufen sah.

"Daddy, endlich bist du zu Hause!" rief mein Engel und lief mir in die Arme. Ich bueckte mich und drueckte sie.

"Hallo, meine Liebe, wie war dein Tag?"

"Es hat Spa gemacht Daddy! Rose hat mit mir Seifenblasen gemacht!"

"Hat sie? Das ist toll Baby! Was sagst du dazu, deine Schwester zu holen und dann koennen wir anfangen, etwas zu essen?"

"Harper ist in unserem Raum Wohn oder im Kinderzimmer"

Ich kicherte bei Avery's falsche Aussprache. Ich wei ich sollte sie korrigiren, damit sie es richtig lernt, aber das ist zu Schei e niedlich, um sie zu unterbrechen. Ich ging Richtung Wohnzimmer, waehrend ich Avery war bestimmt im Wohnzimmer. Jetzt hatte Avery ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und ihre Hand auf meine Wange gelegt. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer ging, sah ich war dabei ihre Sachen einzupacken um zu gehen.  
Armes Maedchen, es war vermutlich doof jetzt zu gehen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr doch den regulaeren Betrag zahlen, obwohl ich frueher nachhause kam.

"Hey Edward! Ich wuenschte ich koennte noch hier bleiben und Plaudern,aber ich wollte noch mit einem Kerl aus der Schule ausgehen."

"Das ist ok Rose, ich verstehe du bist jung, willst Ausgehen und Spass haben. Stelle mir nur sicher das der Kerl dich richtig behandelt."

"Oh halt die Klappe, Edward, ich bin 22, nur zwei Jahre juenger als du, mach hier nicht auf alt und weise!"

"Nun, ich bin aber aelter und weiser ...und schoener."

"Du Angeber. Ich gehe jetzt." sagt sie und geht auf mich und Avery zu. Sie kuesste mich auf die Wange, und dann Avery. "Bye Aves, wir sehen uns morgen, sag deiner Schwester von mir Tschuess... Bye Edward." Sagte sie, als sie aus der Tuer ging.

"Auf Wiedersehen" sagten Avery und ich gleichzeitig. Sobald wir es begriffen, starrten wir uns beide an und fingen an zu lachen.

"Komm schon, du Nachmacherin, lass uns nach deine Schwester sehen."

Ich ging aus dem Wohnzimmer und den Flur entlang zu Harper und Avery's hatte seit wir hier wohnen ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, dass sie ein Zimmer teilen musste, aber es war nicht viel, was ich im Augenblick haette tuen koennen.  
Diese kleine Wohnung ist das einzige, das ich mir jetzt leisten konnten. Es hat nur ein Schlafzimmer, deswegen Schlafe ich nachts auf dem Sofa. Ich habe wirklich keinen es reicht das meine M dels wenigstens etwas komfort haben.

Ich oeffnete die Tuer zu ihrem Zimmer und laechelte bei dem Anblick vor mir. Harper lag auf dem Bauch in der Mitte ihres winzigen Bettes mit dem ersten Harry-Potter-Buch vor ihr liegen. Es hat mich immer erstaunt, wie klug mein Baby war sieben und eine begeisterte Leserin. Sie versucht alles zu lesen,was ihr in die Haende hoerte sie wie sich die Tuer oeffnete und war jetzt aus ihrer Betaeubung gerissen , sah mich an und kletterte Haper aus dem Bett , rannte auf mich zu und schlang ihre Aermchen um meine Taille.

"Daddy, ich wusste nicht das du schon da bist, wann bist du denn gekommen?"

Ich bueckte mich und hob sie hoch, nun hielt ich meine beiden Engel im Arm.

"Ich bin seit etwa zwei Minuten hier,ich durfte eher gehen, so,was sagen ihr zu einem Avery-Harper-Daddy Kochabend ?"

"Juhuu!" schrien beide und wanden sich aus meinen Armen,um in die Kueche zu laufen und ihre Schuerzen umzubinden. Das ist etwas Besonderes, dass wir immer zusammen gemacht haben, wenn wir die Chance dazu hatten. Das war leider nicht sehr oft wegen meiner langen Arbeitstagen. Ich kam gewoehnlich um acht zuhause, und sie gingen in der Regel um halb neun zu Bett,so dass ich nur eine weile mit ihnen redete oder rumhang. So war der Tag heute devenitiv ein Geschenk und es nannte sich Daddy-Toechter Abend .

Ich bahnte mir einen Weg in die K che , blieb an der T r stehen und beobachtete meine Maedchen. Meine beiden Toechter waren atemberaubend schoen. Beide hatten meine Haare, die Farbe war ein seltsamer Bronzeton. Zum Gl ck war ihr Haar nicht chaotisch wie die von mir ,aber Harper's Haar sah fast aus wie ein grader Stift, w hrend Avery's Haare lockiger waren mehr wie Aves. Nur die Locken meines Babys waren viel schoener. Beide hatten meine gruenen Augen,aber sie hatten beide ihren Schmollmund. Was sie widerrum viel niedlicher machte.

Harper half Avery derzeit ihre rosa Schmetterling Sch rze um zu bekommen. Harper war schon immer eine perfekte gro e Schwester gewesen. Sie ist immer bereit zu helfen,und lehrt Avery viele Sachen. Sie dachte, da Avery erst drei war, und sie selber war so viel lter als Aves, ist es erforderlich ihr alles zu glaube nicht, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit vertragen, wenn die beiden kaempfen, sieht es aus als beginnt der dritte Weltkrieg. Aber die Kaempfe werden immer Maedchen waren so erstaunlich. Immer, wenn ich sie sah, fuehlte ich so stolz. Es war nicht leicht fuer mich, als Harper geboren wurde, man muss bedenkt Ich war erst 17 Jahre alt zu der ich glaubte nicht,das ich der perfekte Daddy seien w rde, aber sobald ich sie sah, mein Baby, ihr kleines rundliches Gesicht so wunderschoen,da wurde mir klar es gab keinen Weg sie nicht zu lieben und ihr Daddy zu sein.

"Hey Maedels, ich werde mich mal Umziehen und Duschen denn ich bin dreckig. Warum holt ihr nicht schon mal die Sachen f r gegrillten K se und Karotten mit dem Ranch-dressing raus. OK?"

"Okay Daddy!" Sie sagten im Chor. Ich laechelte und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinen Schrank,nahm meine Kleider, und ging ins Bad um mich zu duschen.

Als ich zurueckkam, hatten sie bereits sechs Scheiben Brot mit Butter und fertig.

"Wow, bei meine kleinen Koeche schauen und lernen schnell."

Beide kicherte und sagte mir, ich solle mich beeilen , weil sie hungrig waren.

Nachdem wir gegessen haben, fuehrten die Maedels ihr abendliches Ritual im Bad durch. Jeden Abend, egal was ist, lesen und rede mit ihnen, bevor sie zu Bett gingen. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich bis Mitternacht arbeiten musste,kam ich nach Hause um dies zu machen und ging dann wieder zur arbeit . Dies war die beste Zeit des Tages, weil ich dann nur Zeit mit meinem Maedchen verbringe,hoere all ihre kleinen Geschichten und staunen, wie viel sie erlebt haben.

"... Und Bwake Frew warf Eier auf Miss Snow und machte sie ein Gesicht Wik Das. " Avery hat das suesseste, angewidert Gesicht und brachte Haper und mich dazu hysterisch ueber sie zu lachen.

"Das klingt wirklich eklig Baby, hast du versucht zu helfen ,als Blake so boese zu ihr war?"

Sie schaute mich mit dem das-meinst-du-doch-nicht-ernst Gesicht an und sagte: "Daddy Aufkeinemfalb! Dis ist ekelim"

Ich lachte sie ber ihre Niedlichkeit und zog sie neben mich, ihren Kopf ruhte auf meiner Brust und sie seufzte,Aves muss m de geworden sein.

Ich drehte mich um, damit ich Harper sehen kann, dessen Kopf lag auf meiner Schulter und schaute sie fragend an.

"Er war ok,nichts spannendes ," sagte sie leise.

"Sicher? Hast du nicht etwas Neues gelernen,heute? Oder hast du mit anderen Kinder gespielt in der Pause ?"

"Nein!"

"Nein, warum nicht?"

"Weil es einfach so ist, OK?" , sagte sie gereizt.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Baby?" Fragte ich besorgt. In der Regel schnappt sie nie nach mir.

"Nein Daddy, ich will einfach nur schlafen."

"Ok Baby." Ich rutschte aus ihrem Bett und nahm Avery mit. Ich legte eine verschlafene Avery in ihr Bett und nahm die Decke kurz hoch um sie auf die Stirn zu kuessen. "Goodnight, Avery Grace, Ich liebe dich."

"Ich du auch, Daddy." Murmelte sie.

Dann ging ich zur ck zu Harper's Bett, wo sie bereits unter der Decke eingerollt lag. Ich ging hinueber, wo ihr Kopf war und Kniete mich neben das Bett. Ich ihr schob einige Haarstraehnen aus dem Gesicht und kuesste auch ihre Stirn.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich veraergert habe Baby, aber wenn etwas in der Schule nicht okey ist, du kannst du immer mit mir reden, das weisst du oder?"

"Ja ich weiss, aber es ist nichts."

"OK Baby, ich vertraue dir, warum gehst du jetzt nicht einfach schlafen , morgen ist Samstag ich dachte wir koennten in den Park gehen?."

Sie laechelte ein wenig und sagte: "Das klingt gut,Daddy ."

Ich k sste ihre Stirn ein weiteres Mal und murmelte "Gute Nacht, mein Engel, ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Daddy." Ich ich stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer , lie aber die T r einen Spalt weit offen. Ich bahnte mir einen Weg ins Bad und putzte meine Zaehne. Dann schaltete ich alle Licher aus und schloss alle Tueren ab.

Ich machte das Flur Licht als letztes aus so konnte ich das Kissen und eine Decke aus dem Schrank holen,damit ich auch wenigstens etwas Schlaf bekommen. Nachdem ich beides, legte ich mich auf die Couch und versuchte zu schlafen. Ich dachte daran etwas Fernzusehen, aber dann dachte ich mir ich haette eh nichts mehr davon wenn ich die Stromrechnung sah.

Also lag ich nur da und wartete auf darauf das fast festgelegten Bewusstlosigkeit, mich ueberrollt. Dies war der schlimmste Teil meines ich nicht mit meinem Maedchen zusammen bin oder mir bei der Arbeit den Arsch aufrei e, bin ich gezwungen, zu erkennen, wie einsam ich eigentlich bin. Ich hatte schon seit ueber acht Jahren keine wirkliche Freundin und das nervt.. Aber es ist nicht nur das ich keine Freundin habe ... Ich habe einfach niemanden. Ich habe niemanden, mit dem ich ueber meinen Tag reden kann, niemandem dem ich erzaehlen kann wie toll meine Maedchen sind und wie sehr ich die beiden liebe. Ich glaube nicht, da jemand je zu mir gesagt hat"Das machst du gut, Edward" oder "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Edward" oder so. Die einzigen Leute, denen ich bin am naechsten von Harper und Avery abgesehen bin, sind Rose und Al, und beide haben mir immens geholfen, aber sie haben auch noch ihr eigenes Leben zu leben. Und es knabert manchmal an mir, zu wissen niemand zu haben.  
Aber dann ist es wieder nicht so schlimm, denn ich habe mein Maedchen und sie sind mein Grund zum , was ich tue, ist f r sie. Und solange meine Maedchen aufwachsen, als starke Menschen, immer gepflegt und geliebt und nie meine Einsamkeit fuehlen,ist es das alles Wert.

Denn sie sind alles, was zaehlt.

I want to hold you Protect you from all of the things I've already endured I want to show you, Show you all the things that this life has in store for you, I'll always love you, the way that a father should love his daughter.  
Zoe Jane, by Staind._

Fotos auf meinem Profil!Koennt ruhig gucken..  
Bitte Reviews fuer mich und fuer Blueking141 ja?  
Ps. Blubber gibts nur auf mich auch! Bella-Edward-4-ever alias Teaam-Emmett alias Linda ^^ 


	2. A Beautiful Lie

BPOV

Es herrschte Totenstille.

Die einzigen Geraeusche die man hoerte waren meine Atmung und ein paar Autos ausserhalb. Dies war nicht ungewoehnlich, obwohl, wenn man bedenkt es war in der Tat eine Buchhandlung und die Menschen sind in der Regel ruhiger, aber im Moment ist es ruhig, weil es eine halbe Stunde bevor wir geoeffnet ist und ich bin einfach Einrichtung des EDV-System f r den Tag. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die Hoelle tue ich, warum es nicht haben, um so kompliziert sein? Warum kann ich nicht einfach nur eine einfache Registrierkasse?

Oh, richtig, weil mein Daddy nein sagt.

Mein Name ist Isabella Swan Marie, und mein Vater, Charlie Swan, ist praktisch ein Milliardaer.

Er ist wie der Gott unter allen Computer-Nerds auf der Welt. Er ist wie Bill Gates und tatsaechlich, sie waren gute Freunde, und er kam manchmal zum Abendessen. Ich wei wirklich nicht, wie man erklaeren konnte, wie er dieses ganze Computer Zeug geschaffen hat aber er ist beruehmt dafuer. Ich wei , es ist alles sehr High-Tech, und schnell, und jeder liebt es. Mein Vater ist in der ganzen Welt beruehmt, meine komplette Familie ist das, also auch ich. Aber mit diesem Ruhm kommt ein Leben ohne jegliche Privatsphaere. Wenn ich mit meinen vielen "Freunden" ausgingt, folgte mir immer mindestens ein Paparozzo. Und ich hasste es.

Nun, es gab viele Dinge, die ich in meinem Leben hasste. Ich hasste, dass ich ueber 2000 Freunde auf Facebook hatte, aber nur drei davon richtige Freunde waren. Ich hasste, dass mein Vater immer versuchte, mich wie einen vollkommenen Engel wirken zu lassen. Ich hasste, dass meine Mutter meinen Vater mit ihrem Chef betruegen konnte (oder nicht konnte). Ich hasste, dass ich eine Buchhandlung und ein Caf hatte, aber einen Schei getan hatte, um sie zu bekommen. Und ich hasste es, jeden Tag Menschen zu begegnen, die einfach nur falsch waren. Ich hasste es, dass ich gezwungen war, selbst falsch zu sein. Ich hasste das alles.

Ich besitze eine Buchhandlung, Bella's Books. Nun, das war nicht meine Idee, sondern die meines Vaters. Ich besitze auch den Coffee-Shop, der da drin war. Auch Daddys Idee. Ich komme nie dazu, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich habe meinen Dad gefragt, und alles, was er dazu zu sagen hat, ist so was wie "Sorry, Bella, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass mit unserer Familie irgendetwas geschieht, das uns in schlechtem Licht dastehen laesst." Ich habe nie wirklich verstanden, warum es ihm so daruf ankam, es ist nicht so, als ob wir das Geld brauchen wuerden, immerhin ist er so ungefaehr der zweitreichste Mann der Welt.

Ich will nur weg von allem. Ich wuenschte, ich koennte einfach mein Handy weg werfen, damit es nicht 24 Stunden, 7 Tage die Woche, klingelt und mich "Freunde" und Familienmitglieder sprechen wollen. Koennen die mich nicht einfach alleine lassen?Wenn sie weg waren, wuerde ich weit weg gehen von Boston, vielleicht nach Seattle, und fuer das arbeiten, was ich bekomme, wie normale Menschen. Vielleicht wuerde ich sogar meinen Namen aendern, in Patty von Higgenheim. Ja, das wuerde funktionieren, niemand wuerde vermuten, dass sich eine reiche Erbin so einen Namen antut.

Ich habe endlich den dummen Computer zum arbeiten gebracht, als mein Telefon klingelte. Ich nahm ohne einen Blick auf die Anrufer-ID ab, weil es wirklich egal war, wer es ist.

"Hallo?"

"Hey Bella!" rief meine beste Freundin Alice vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Gut, das war nicht schlimm, sie ist eine richtige Freundin. Sie ist die realste Person, die ich je getroffen hatte. Ich liebte sie ueber alles.

"Hey Alice, was gibt's?"

"Eh ... nicht viel Jelly Belly, ich wollte nur fragen wie es waere wenn wir heute Mittagessen gehen?"

"Ja, das klingt gut, ich habe heute mindestens sechs Mitarbeiter, also kann ich bestimmt kurz abhauen. Wo sollen wir essen gehen?"

"Ich dachte an McDonalds." sagte Sie.

"Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ja sicher, warum nicht? Ich k nnte jetzt wirklich einen Big Mac vertragen ... oh und ein McFlurry." seht ihr was ich meine? Alice kuemmert sich nicht darum, was andere Leute ueber sie denken, obwohl sie genauso beruehmt wie ich ist, denn ihre Mutter besitzt eine beruehmte Leute haben Angst bei McDonalds endeckt zu werden. Aber Alice nicht, sie scherte sich einen Dreck um ander. Und deshalb liebte ich sie.

"Alles super du Nuss, es klingt gut."

"Ok wir treffen uns heute Mittag an der Buchhandlung" sagte sie. "Oh hey Bella warum gehst du heute Abend nicht mit Jasper und mir Abendessen und danach vielleicht in eine Bar?"

"Ich wei nicht, ich fuehle mich immer etwas wie das dritte Rad am Wagen wenn ich nur mit dir und Jasper ausgehe".

"Du, meinst du nicht ich weis das? Es kommen noch andere. Emmett und Mike, Angela, Ben und Jessica" z hlte sie auf. Dann nuschelte sie noch "...und Jake."

"Ah, ich glaube nicht, also Alice ich habe nicht wirklich Lust mich im Moment mit Jake zu befassen." Jacob Black ist der Sohn eines Kollegen meines Vaters, er ist sowas von begierig auf seine 15 Minuten Ruhm, und dachte ich waere der Weg sie zu bekommen. Ich schaetze, er ist technisch gesehen nicht umbedingt ein schlechter Kerl, aber jedes Mal wenn er im selben raum ist wie ich, klebt er regelrecht an mir. Ich glaube, er denkt dass ich eines Tages sehen werde, was fuer ein "Hengst" er ist und "das richtige tue", aber ja ... nein. Er ist riesig, nicht Fett riesig sondern Muskeln riesig. Aber das ist mir so egal, ich moechte nicht mit einer Person zusammen sein, die mit aller Macht versucht, auf das Cover einer Zeitschrift zu kommen.

"Oh Bella komm schon, so schlimm ist er nicht, ich werde versuchen ihn mit anderen Maedchen abzulenken, wenn ich kann. Kannst du bitte mitgehen, fuer mich?"

"Sorry, aber trotzdem ist Jake dort Alice, ich kann wirklich nicht mitgehen. Ich habe am Montag bis Spaetabends offen. Wir schlie en erst um 21:30 Uhr, und wenn ich dann Schluss mache will ich einfach nur noch nach Hause und schlafen gehen."

"Urg, ok aber ich werde diese Woche irgendwo hingehen und wenn es das Letzte, was ich tue."

"Jaja Alice, wir sehen uns heute Mittag."

"Okey, bye Bella!"

"Wiedersehen", antwortete ich, legte auf und machte mich f r einen wunderbaren Tag bereit.

Es war nach 21.00 Uhr und ich wollte einfach nur zu schlie en, denn es lief gerade nicht so gut. Ich wollte nach Hause gehen und mir ein paar sinnlose Komoedien ansehen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Die Buchhandlung war voellig leer. So war es hier wieder Totenstill. Bis mein Dad anrief.

"Hey Dad."

"Wir m ssen reden Bella. Musstest du heute Mittag wirklich in diesem Keim- Loch essen gehen?"

"Dad, Alice und ich hatten gerade Lust auf etwas Fett und Kohlenhydrate, es ist doch keine gro e Sache."

"Nur dass die Geschichte sich so anhoert als ob ich pleite gehe und einen eben so niedrig gestellten Laden aufsuchen muss. Meine eigene Tochter geht essen bei Mc ... wie auch immer das hei t. Ich habe ein Image und ich brauche dich um es zu wahren, Isabella. Du brauchst es naemlich nicht zu ruinieren. Geb ich dir nicht alles was du willst? Also bitte mach nur einmal das was du sollst. "

"Wie auch immer, Dad." sagte ich mit Traenen in den Augen. Jesus, ich ging zu McDonalds. Warum musste er immer diesen Druck auf mich ausueben? Ich wischte meine Traenen mit meinem Aermel ab und begann aufzuraeumen, denn es war bereits 21.20 Uhr.

Als ich endlich das dumme Computer-System geschlossen hatte, h rte ich die Tuerklingel.

Wollte mich da jemand verarschen, wir schlossen in fuenf Minuten.

Ich ging an die Theke, bereit um dem Kunden grob zu sagen er solle sich beeilen da wir in ein paar min schlossen. Aber als ich den Mann sah, hatte ich alles vergessen was ich sagen wollte. Er war so schoen.

Sein Blick glitt nervoes durch den Raum. Er hatte ein Paar abgenutzte Jeans und ein wei es T-Shirt an, worueber er einen schwarzen Mantel trug. Er trug in der Hand eine abgenutzte Maennertasche, und er sah hei er aus als die Hoelle. Er war mindestens sechs Fu hoch, wenn nicht groe er. Er war nicht laecherlich muskuloes, aber auch nicht schlaksig. Er hatte die verwirrendste Haarfarbe, die ich je gesehen hatte. Es war braun, aber es war nicht richtig braun, es war rot, aber es war nicht richtig rot. Was zur Hoelle es war, es war wundersch n. Er hatte eine starken und strukturierte Kiefer mit duennen Lippen und ein perfekt abgewinkelt Nase. Aber seine Augen waren am atemberaubensten. Sie waren smaragdgruen. Und einfach WOW.

Als er mich entdeckt hatte kam er auf mich zu und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an und alles was ich tun konnte war ihn anzustarren.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Ma'am, es tut mir wirklich leid zu dieser spaeten Stunde zu kommen und ich wei auch dass Sie bald schlie en, aber wenn Sie mir nur kurz helfen koennten, werde ich hier in kuerzester Zeit wieder weg sein." Er sagte es leise, mit so einer samtigen Stimme, dass ich eine Gaensehaut bekam.

"S-sicher, was kann ich sie tun?"

"Nun, ich habe meiner Tochter gesagt dass sie ein neues Buch bekommt, wenn sie das Bad reinigt. Ich wuerde ihr gerne ein Buch kaufen, aber ich wei nicht welches!" Schei e, er hat eine Tochter? Ist er verheiratet? Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine linke Hand und dankte Gott, dass ich dort keinen Ring sah.

"Sie lassen Ihre Tochter das Bad saeubern?" Oh Schei e, das war unhoeflich, nicht wahr? Schei e, dann wird er gehen.

Aber er ging nicht und sah auch nicht beleidigt aus, er lachte nur ein schoenes Lachen und sagte: "Ich wei , es klingt auf eine Art schlecht, aber sie muessen es ja irgendwann lernen."  
"Ja, denke ich auch. , Antwortete ich, froh, dass er nicht sauer auf mich war. Ich wollte nur noch mal seine Stimme hoeren also fragte ich. "Also, wie alt ist Ihre Tochter?"

Er laechelte ein strahlendes Laecheln, als er ber seine Tochter spricht sagte: "Oh, sie ist drei, ahm ... sie kann nicht richtig lesen, aber sie mag es wenn ich ihr lustige Buecher vorlese. Also wenn Sie irgendwelche Vorschlaege f r ein lustiges Buch haben, das einen Dreijaehrige versteht und bei dem sich ein Vater nicht zu sehr zum Deppen macht, wenn er es gelesen hat, waer es echt toll." Er sagte es mit einem schiefen Laecheln.

Dieser Kerl war einfach zu verdammt suess fuer Worte. "Nun, ich wuerde Amelia Bedelia vorschlagen. Es ist ein wirklich lustiges Buch, das fast alle Kinder lieben und ich habe es auch gelesen und mag es." Habe ich wirklich diesem heissen Kerl gesagt dass ich Amelia Bedelia gelesen hatte? Was bin ich fuer ein Depp!

"Das klingt sehr gut, also glaube ich mal, was die Expertin sagt." Er laechelte wieder und ich musste einfach zur ck laecheln.

"Ok, Sie nehmen das richtige." Ich ging hinter die Theke und wusste genau wo Amelia Bedelia lag. Nachdem ich dort ankam, nahm ich das Buch aus dem Regal und reichte es ihm. "Hier bitte sch n, Sie werden es geniessen das Buch zu lesen, vielleicht sogar mehr als Ihre Tochter, vertrauen sie mir."

"Ich hoffe es, ich vertraue ihnen, wenn ich also nach Hause und gehe und nicht mindestens ein Mal bei diesem Buch lachen muss, sind Sie Schuld."

"Nun, wenn sie nicht nach Hause gehen und bei diesem Buch lachen, sind Sie nicht menschlich."

"Naja, vielleicht bin ich nicht menschlich." Er grinste.

"Nun, vielleicht nehmen Sie das Buch dann doch nicht."

"Na gut, ich werde es trotzdem kaufen, weil ich denke meine menschliche Tochter wird es lieben."

"Ok, kann ich Ihnen noch anderes helfen?"

"Eigentlich ja, Sie haben nicht zufaellig Brave New World, oder?"

"Doch, habe ich. So, Fan von Sci-Fi, huh?"

Er sah verlegen aus, und ich fuehlte mich sofort schlecht, weil er sich wegen mir nicht wohl fuehlte. "Uh, yeah bin ich, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich dazu gekommen zu lesen, also dachte ich, es warre eine gute Idee es zu kaufen. So habe ich etwas zu lesen."

"Sie sind ein Fan von Sci-Fi und haben nicht Brave New World gelesen? Haben Sie es nicht als Kind in der High School gelesen? "

"Yeah bin aber nicht wirklich weit gekommen." Er lachte nervoes. Na toll, ich habe es wirklich geschafft, dass er sich schlecht fuehlt. Er muss denken, ich bin eine unsensibele Huendin.

"Oh, hier ist es, es ist gut, aber ich wei nicht, warum sie es die Kinder lesen lassen. Sie koennen meist gar nicht einschaetzen, was f r ein gutes Buch es ist.

"Ich stimme Ihnen voellig zu, aber sagen Sie blo nicht, wie es aus geht." sagte er spielerisch und laechelte.

"Oh, tue ich nicht." Ich laechelte zurueck. Ich fuehrte ihn zurueck zur Theke und nahm ihm beide Buecher ab. "OK das sind insgesamt 16,78 $."

Er l chelte noch, bevor ich die Summe sagte, doch sobald er sie hoerte gelang sein laecheln ins schwanken, dann grub er in seine Taschen und holte eine 10 und 5 Dollarnote heraus. Er wirkte nervoes und verlegen, als er sagte: "Ahm ... Ich denke ich werde einfach das Amelia Bedelia Buch nehmen. Und vielleicht komme ich ein anderes Mal fuer Brave New World wieder". Er ging zwei Schritte vor und zeigte auf das Buch. "Aber ich nehme dieses, meine Maedchen werden es lieben."

Mein Herz schmerzte f r diesen schoenen Mann. Er konnte sich nicht einmal zwei Buecher leisten. Ich hatte so etwas nie erlebt und wuerde es auch nie. Denn ich konnte mir alles leisten. Er sah aus als sei ihm das alles ziemlich peinlich und ich wollte ihm sagen, dass es ok war und es keine Notwendigkeit gab, verlegen zu sein. Jemand, der so schoen war wie er, sollte nichts dergleichen fuehlen. Und es war nicht nur seine Schoenheit, durch die er es verdiente, Glueck zu haben. Er gab das weg was er haben wollte um seine Toechter gluecklich zu machen, statt sich selber. Es war erstaunlich, aber ich nicht, dass ich in meinem Leben schon mal jemanden kennen gelernt hatte, der etwa netteres tat.

"Ok, dann ist Ihr neuer Betrag 6.99$."Er gab mir 10 und ich gab ihm sein Wechselgeld zurueck. Er nahm zwei Dollar vom Wechselgeld, und gab es mir als Trinkgeld. Ich verstand diesen Kerl nicht, warum gab er mir Geld, wenn er offensichtlich welches brauchte? Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er es zurueckzunehmen sollte, aber es gab keine Moeglichkeit, wenn ich das freundliche Laecheln nicht von seinem Gesicht wischen wollte, dass er wegen mir hatte.

"Vielen Dank ... ahm, sorry ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mir ihren Namen sagten."

"Ich heisse Bella."

"Bella. Also nochmals vielen Dank Bella, ich bin sicher, dass wir uns wieder sehen, meine Aelteste ich eine Riesen Buch-Fanatikerin."

"Nun, wir haben jeden Samstag einen Tag, an dem jemand kommt, um Kindern vorzulesen, es gibt Gewinnspiele und Tombolas."

"Kostet es etwas?"

"Nein, es ist voellig kostenlos, au er f r die Tombola-Lose und so."

"Ok dann sehen wir uns auf jeden Fall Samstag, Bella. Nochmals vielen Dank." sagte er, waehrend er seine Tasche griff und zur Tuer ging.

"Ahm ... Entschuldigung, Sir!" schrie ich praktisch durch den ganzen Laden. Er drehte sich um und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. "W- Waere es ok, wenn Sie mir Ihren Namen geben, vielleicht kann ich Ihnen und Ihren Toechtern einen speziellen VIP-Zugang am Samstag geben."

"Ich hei e Edward. Edward Cullen. Wir sehen uns am Wochenende, Bella. Gute Nacht." Sagte er freundlich. Er war immer so freundlich.

"Bye, Edward." Er ging aus der Tuer und ich sa da und dachte in der Stille ber das nach, was gerade passiert war. Oh, wie ich das Schweigen hasste. Ich wuenschte, ich wuerde seine Stimme hoeren. Der Samstag konnte nicht schnell genug kommen.

Lie awake in bed at night And think about your life Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth The battles of your youth 'Cause this is just a game

A Beautiful Lie von 30 Seconds to Mars.

Bella: .com/what_really_matters/set?id=21318314 Edward .com/what_really_matters/set?id=21313094

Review bitte! 


End file.
